Pancolawich Adventure
Sacrebleu Groink |antagonist=Dr. Robograden (Primary) Silhouette (Secondary) |villains=Touching Story Medipire BLK Vagineer Shadow Puppets |others=Beatrix† (Flashback/Illusion) Achtung Pylich (Offscreen Cameo) }} Pancolawich Adventure is a TF2 Freak series created by YouTube user Rivfruifv. Though put on hold for three years, it is finally returning with around ten more planned episodes. As of 2018, the series has, once again, been put on hold indefinitely. Overview Pancolawich Adventure is an action series focusing on the vengeance of the death of Dr. Uppengraden's daughter, Beatrix. Unlike most TF2 Freak series, it focuses more on drama and suspense than comedy, with little to no comedic elements in the story or execution. Cast The main cast of the series, as of Episode 7; from left to right: Touching Story, Groink, Sacrebleu, Dr. Uppengraden, Pancolawich, CyborScout, CyborHeavy, Dr. Robograden, Silhouette. Plot Warning: Spoilers ahead; read with caution if you haven't watched certain episodes yet. ''Episode 1'' A flashback to 2003 shows an alarm going off in Dr. Dietrich Kai Uppengraden's illegal hospital. He rushes to the main hall to find his daughter and assistant, Beatrix Uppengraden, being held hostage by a mysterious being simply referred to as "Silhouette". Mercilessly, the demon steals Beatrix's soul before her father's eyes, leaving her a soulless corpse. The being leaves Dr. Uppengraden to weep over his daughter's death. An unknown amount of time later, Uppengraden is shown holding a bird mask, originally bought by Beatrix from an antique shop with her own money, having been hung up on a wall in her room since. He puts the mask on out of curiosity, molding to his face without his knowledge. He cries in agony as it merges with him, becoming a part of him as he gains telekinetic powers and a more merciless side to his personality. The flashback cuts forward to the present time, showing the newly-augmented Pancolawich lying on a hospital table. He slowly wakes up and gets off the table, walking towards his superior. The secret agent bounty hunter Sacrebleu is then shown landing on the ceiling of the hospital building, proceeding to sneak in through a massive hole. ''Episode 2'' Another flashback to 2003 reveal events that took place before those shown in the previous video; the Librarian Sniper, Dr. Uppengraden's best friend, is seen organizing some books in his library when Uppengraden walks in. Beatrix, having come with him, lunges towards the librarian with a delighted hug, greeting him blissfully. An unknown amount of time later, Silhouette breaks into the library, attacking the Librarian Sniper and taking hold of some of the books in the library. She fuses them into his soul, creating the infamous Touching Story as her new right-hand man. ''Episode 3'' Silhouette is sighted by Pylich, who challenges her to a battle against her will. It quickly becomes heated as they both swiftly dodge and cancel out each other's attacks. Just as Pylich looks to be the winner, Silhouette uses her erasing powers to destroy his staff, then melting his brain and causing him to fall into a hole, before leaving shortly afterwards. Sacrebleu is seen hiding behind a wall, eavesdropping on Pancolawich as he gets help from CyborScout and CyborHeavy to defeat Silhouette. She drops this information to her boss through a communicator installed in her helmet, and swiftly escapes with her cyborg sidekick, Groink. ''Episode 4'' Note: It is currently undetermined where in the main TF2 Freak canon this episode falls in contrast to SarisKhan's series, ''The Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg. However, one theory is that it takes place somewhere between Soldine and Orangeman first becoming allies and Soldine's team rolling out their assault on Dr. Schadenfreude's lair.'' Soldine and Orangeman are walking down a road in the city during the night, when they're suddenly ambushed by Medipire. Soldine attempts to eliminate him quickly, but the vampire proves to be too fast for his attacks, thus engaging in a short battle. Swiftly knocking Orangeman off his feet and paralyzing Soldine with a "Curse Punch", he appears to have the upper hand... before being stabbed in the chest by CyborScout. Pancolawich's team briefly fuses with Soldine's to defeat Medipire, who summons a team of BLK Vagineers to help him. The team manages to wipe out the Vagineers fairly quickly, with Pancolawich taking care of Medipire, ultimately winning against him. As the two good teams exchange thanks and depart from one another, Silhouette is seen spying on them from atop a building. A quick shot of CyborSpy is shown chuckling to himself, grinning evilly in his lair. ''Episode 5'' Dr. Uppengraden is shown in the main operation room of his hospital, feeling the loss of Beatrix coming back to haunt him. He leaves with the intention of taking a walk to clear his mind, seeing an illusion of Beatrix materialize in the waiting room on his way out, before vanishing suddenly. As he leaves, he notices a strange-looking robot standing on a rock. The robot, known only as "Dr. Robograden" slowly activates, introducing itself to Uppengraden. The doctor questions the mysterious being, before it teleports up close to him, reminding him of Beatrix. As Achtung attempts to attack the robotic being, Robograden haults him in place, and when Dr. Uppengraden attempts to interfere, the same happens to him. When it appears as if Robograden intends to inflict major damage on the both of them, Pancolawich abruptly dropkicks him from the sky, throwing him to the ground. Robograden retreats, disappearing. CyborScout does a check-up on Uppengraden as Pancolawich questions the being. That's when Sacrebleu flies in, introducing herself to the group, as well as Groink. She offers to drop them information on Dr. Robograden if they didn't pose a threat. ''Episode 6'' Silhouette teleports to an area to unexpectedly bump into Nightmare Medic, who had just killed a Scout. Silhouette proceeds to show off her abilities to the fellow villain, making his sword disappear and turning the Scout's corpse into a Shadow Puppet. Nightmare Medic then abruptly vanishes, leaving Silhouette on her own. ''Episode 7'' A flashback to an unknown point in time shows Sacrebleu and Groink intruding CyborSpy's base. After being informed of the intrusion by an Engineer Drone, he immediately commands his Soldier Drones to take them out over a pre-recorded intercom. However, the duo quickly wipe them out, effortlessly making it to CyborSpy's operation room, where he appears to be guarding a prototype for a Medic drone of some kind. He pulls out his short-snub pistol and threatens to attack if they don't leave. However, Silhouette suddenly shows up out of nowhere, surprising all three of them. CyborSpy shoots the demon in the chest three times, though the bullets are immediately proven useless in fighting her, as they simply go right through her body, and she erases CyborSpy's pistol from existence. However, Silhouette suddenly collapses, and her body starts flashing rapidly. This goes on for a few seconds until another shadow pulls itself out of Silhouette, lunging towards the Medic drone. Using past memories from Silhouette and the darkness it brought along with it from her, it fuses itself with the robot and creates Dr. Robograden. Silhouette, Sacrebleu and Groink all flee from the base, with Robograden teleporting out of it. List of episodes 1. The Actual Backstory of Dr. Uppengraden 2. The Actual Backstory of Touching Story 3. Silhouette 4. The Vampire 5. The Impostor 6. Another Meeting of the Malevolent 7. The Creation of Dr. Robograden Trivia *The seventh episode was initally teased in this DeviantArt image dating back to December 2013, and progress on said episode had actually begun in 2014, but was ultimately scrapped. It was put on hold for two years following, until a subtle announcement was made on YouTube in October 2016 that the series would be returning. **There were scenes and screenshots filmed for an eighth episode, though they've been scrapped and permanently deleted. It is unknown when or if the series will return again due to Rivfruifv's busy schedule. ***In the event that the series does return, there are currently plans for atleast eleven more episode ideas (making for an eighteen-episode series), plus a follow-up series revolving around Sacrebleu. *The series originally didn't have an official title and was referred to by a number of different names, most notably "The Chronicles of Pancolawich" and "The Pancolawich Chronicles", before "Pancolawich Adventure" was ultimately settled, the name of which is a reference to Sonic Adventure, sharing many inspired storyline ideas from the Sonic the Hedgehog games. *The idea of Pancolawich teaming up with CyborScout was recycled from a cancelled series titled The Mighty MeeM. *The series was initially teased in the music video Closer, with the debut episode being uploaded a day after. *The song that was originally planned to be used during Dr. Uppengraden's distress scene in "The Impostor" was Explosions in the Sky's "So Long Lonesome". Category:YouTube videos